Bad Case of the Flu
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Salazar Slytherin came down with a bad case of the Flu. and he doesn't want people to know about it. But is that possible with prankster Godric Gryffindor around?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

Prompt: Flu

Character: Salazar Slytherin

Theme: Start of Term

Many years ago, before Voldemort came into picture, before Albus was even born, when the four founders were still in power at Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin came down with a bad case of the flu at the start of term.

In the Founder's Common Room, he was sitting in front of the furnace, keeping warm. "Helga do try and see if Salazar is having a fever. I read that when someone catches the flu, their temperature heightens and they are hotter than normal." Rowena spoke.

Helga stood up and walked over to where Salazar was sitting quietly.

"I am fine! No need to be all touchy, Helga." Salazar complained as Helga was reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Come on Salazar, let the ladies help you. You can barely stand up. Tonight is the feast and would you really attend with a runny nose?" Godric said as he chuckled.

Trust a Gryffindor to find humor in every little thing.

"Do be quiet Godric. And Salazar, just let Helga take your temperature. She won't strangle you." Rowena said as she stood up and went to the bookcase and pulled a book on illness.

Salazar fumed as Helga touched his head for a few seconds.

"His temperature is a little higher than usual. Should I run a quick scan on him to make sure?" Helga asked the All-Knowing witch.

"No need. He has the symptoms of the flu. A little rest will do just fine." She said.

Godric was trying not to laugh at Salazar.

"See, even pure-bloods get sick." Gryffindor could help but tease.

"Put a lid on it, Godric." Salazar retaliated as he slumped back on his arm chair.

For a very powerful pure-blood like him, being sick with the flu made him feel like a muggle.

He was cursing under his breath the whole time he was told to rest.

Godric was chased out of the room by Helga under Rowena's order.

"Sometimes, I can't help but think that even us witches and wizards can't avoid getting sick. Yes, we have medicines for that but the fact remains that we still are prone to such threats." Rowena said as she sat down in front of her table.

Helga was trying to keep Godric out the room so that Salazar could rest.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Salazar woke up to a loud gong from the second floor.

"I will have your head when I get well, Godric Gryffindor! Make my words." Slytherin said as he coughed.

Godric was laughing on the floor.

"Very well marked. I'll wait for your return to good health then." Godric said.

"Must you two fight all the time?" asked Helga softly.

"If that Muggle loving wizard would stop pestering me with his jokes and tricks, there wouldn't be a fight." Salazar mumbled.

Rowena cast a non-stop dancing charm on Godric and he danced all the way out their common room.

"This is not fair, Rowena." He called as he was dancing out the door.

Helga laughed, seeing Godric Gryffindor dancing.

Salazar was feeling a little better a few hours before the feast.

He stood up and walked right out the room.

"This flu business will remain within this room. Is that clear?" he told the ladies.

Both of them nodded.

"You should hurry and find Godric then." Helga said.

"Helga and I will definitely not tell anyone that the pure-blood Salazar Slytherin caught a bad case of muggle flu. But Godric just might share it with the rest of the staff." Rowena said and smirked at him.

Salazar's eyes widened and he quickly went off to search for the loud mouth founder.

"If he ever tells anyone, I will skin him alive." He said to himself.

Salazar ran into the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas.

"Good afternoon to the both of you, have you by any chance seen Godric?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Are you well now, Salazar?" asked Sir Nicholas.

"Yes, Godric told us you were not feeling well." the bloody Baron tried to recall what he was told earlier.

"I am fine. I just had a minor case of the flu. It was not a big problem." He blurted out.

"The flu? Isn't that a muggle illness?" asked the Baron.

"Yes, I believe it is a muggle sickness. Quite amusing isn't it? Pure-blood Slytherin caught a muggle illness." Sir Nicholas snickered.

"Either way, we saw him walking to the Astronomy Tower a few minutes ago." the Baron said, pointing to the way they just passed.

Salazar nodded and quickly rushed away to the Tower, hoping no one else knew.

Both ghosts laughed as Salazar was gone.

"I wonder if the Fat Lady and the Friar knows. Shall we go see them?" the Baron suggested.

Both were mischievous and went on their merry way.

"Godric Gryffindor, were the bloody blazes are you?" he called out as he reached the Astronomy Tower.

Just then, a house elf appeared before him and bowed.

"Salazar Sir, I is been told to gives you hot soup. We has been said by Sir Godric sir that you is not feeling well." The elf said as he served summoned a chair and table for him.

The bowl of soup was on the table and it was still hot.

This aggravated the wizard even more.

"I am alright. I merely had a flu." He blurted out again.

"The flu sir? Is not that a muggle illness sir?" the elf asked.

Salazar huffed and heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Where did you last see Godric Gryffindor?" he asked the elf, trying to be patient.

The loud mouth had been causing him so much grief.

"Sir Godric sir wents to the Great Hall sir." Said the elf.

Immediately, Salazar left to the Great Hall.

When he got there, a teacher approached him, looking worried and concerned.

"Are you feeling alright sir?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, woman. Am I not allowed to be sick anymore? And why is my flu a big issue?" he asked her impatiently.

She took a step back, "Sir, I didn't know you had the flu. I simply asked if you were alright because you were looking around the Hall in hast."

She tried to hold back her laughter.

Who would have ever thought that the Pure-blood dictator who hates Muggles would be sick with a muggle illness?

From behind, Godric came with Helga and Rowena.

"Salazar, I was told that you were looking for me." Godric gave him a wide grin.

Both men stood face to face.

"Tell me honestly, how many people did you tell that I had a flu?" Salazar asked.

Godric was a bit confused.

"I haven't told anyone since I left the common room." Godric explained.

"How did the Baron and Sir Nicholas know about-"

"If you remember correctly, Salazar, you told us you had the flu." Sir Nicholas said as he and the Baron floated into the Hall.

"But, how about the elves?" asked Salazar again.

The elf that appeared before the Slytherin earlier was summoned back.

"Yous were the one who told me sir. Sir Godric only says that I was too bring yous a bowl of soup. Nothing else sir." The elf said and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"In the end, because of worrying that Godric might have told everyone, you ended up blurting it out instead." Helga said as she giggled.

Salazar tried to hide his embarrassment.

Godric placed an arm around his co-founder and smiled.

"At least now you're all better. Want to have my head now?" he teased.

Salazar Slytherin sighed.

"Not today, Godric. I'll save that for another time." He held his head up high and exited the Great Hall.

Everyone watched as he disappeared by the foot of the stairs.

**A/N: There it is. I'm not very good when it comes to writing stories with humor. I'm more into the drama, tragedy, love story and fighting ones. But still, Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms please. ^_^**


End file.
